Airen Cracken
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 50 BBY | thuiswereld = Contruum | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Josta Cracken | kinderen = Pash Cracken Dena Cracken | sterfte = | titel = Colonel | bijnaam = | functie = Supreme Allied Commander for Intelligence Verkenner Spion | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,67 meter | haarkleur = Bruingrijs | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = Millennium Falcon Z-95 Headhunter | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} Airen Cracken was een veelzijdige General bij de Rebel Alliance en vooral actief bij Rebel Alliance Intelligence waar hij Supreme Allied Commander for Intelligence was. Tijdens de Battle of Endor bemande hij één van de AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons in de Millennium Falcon. Biografie Contruum Cracken werd in 50 BBY geboren op Contruum waar hij op de boerderij van zijn ouders leerde hoe met technologie en mechanische tuigen te werken. Airen herstelde op den duur de technologie van de omringende bewoners en toen hij een herstellingswinkel opende, ontmoette hij de Corellian vrouw Josta. Met Josta kreeg Airen twee kinderen, zijn zoon Pash en dochter Dena. thumb|left|200px|Airen Cracken Toen het Galactic Empire Contruum kwam bezetten, organiseerde Airen een guerrillabeweging genaamd Cracken's Crew. Volgens de officiële biografie van de Rebel Alliance, veroorzaakte deze groep zoveel problemen door sabotage in een jarenlange oorlog dat de Moff de planeet terug in handen gaf van de bewoners en de troepen terugtrok. Rebel Alliance Airen Cracken was echter nog steeds onder de indruk van de talloze andere planeten die onder het juk van het Empire moesten leven en aan boord van een vrachtschip breidde hij zijn activiteiten uit. De Rebel Alliance kreeg te horen van Airens exploten en voegde hem aan hun rangen toe bij de Rebel Alliance Intelligence. Colonel Cracken werd gepromoveerd tot General Cracken voor de Battle of Yavin plaatsvond. Na deze veldslag werd Cracken de Supreme Allied Commander for Intelligence oftewel de baas van Rebel Alliance Intelligence. Crackens job bestond er onder andere in om een gigantisch netwerk van agenten, spionnen en infiltranten te beheren die hem informatie bezorgden over het Empire. Zijn netwerk van contactpersonen en zijn ervaring op gebied van technologie en wapens gaf hij uit in speciale documenten die enkel werden gepubliceerd binnen de Rebel Alliance. Airen Cracken was ook een ervaren piloot met de Z-95 Headhunter. Samen met Lieutenant Blount vloog Airen in Tala Squadron waarmee hij regelmatig dekking bood aan Crix Madines Alliance Special Forces. Airen leerde zijn zoon Pash Cracken om te gaan met starfighters en stuurde hem naar de Imperial Academy waar hij zijn kamergenoten ompraatte en deed overlopen naar de Rebel Alliance. Cracken kon onmogelijk dienst blijven doen uit één of ander kantoor of gebouw en werd tweemaal gedecoreerd met de Nebula Award voor zijn moed in veldslagen en om te kunnen ontsnappen na te zijn ondervraagd geweest met Bavo Six op Quanton door het gevreesde ISB. thumb|250px|Airen Cracken in de Millennium Falcon Tijdens de Galactic Civil War bleef Cracken werken aan talloze rapporten, documenten en technieken die de veiligheid van de troepen van de Rebel Alliance verbeterde zoals de Task Force on Alliance Security. In 4 ABY vervoegde Airen Cracken samen met Blount Lando Calrissian en Nien Nunb in de Millennium Falcon. Eens de Battle of Endor echt losbrak, bemande Airen Cracken één van de AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons van de Falcon. Achter de Schermen *Decipher gaf Cracken de rang van Colonel maar in 4 ABY was hij al lang gepromoveerd tot General. *In 2006 maakte Hasbro een figuurtje van Airen Cracken. *Cracken was een figuur dat werd ontwikkeld in de boeken van West End Games en via een Retcon in de film werd geplaatst. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *CCG *The Complete Visual Dictionary *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide *Cracken's Rebel Operatives *Wanted by Cracken *Cracken's Threat Dossier *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Externe Link *The Truth about Cracken & Blount category:Mensen category:Rebel Alliance Officers category:Rebel Alliance Commando's category:Rebel Alliance Intelligence